


Fedora

by Fyz



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyz/pseuds/Fyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did The Spine choose a fedora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fedora

The Spine sighed a soft release of steam as he stared around their parents’ room. No one else was willing to go through and sort things so this morning, Peter III had asked he do it. He couldn’t say no, any more than any of the others could say yes. Somehow, while they were off fighting in that horrible War, he had become the “responsible one”. He didn’t understand it, but he only straightened to his full height and accepted his new role in their family. After all, with Mum … gone, someone had to do it. 

He found it while he was going through their closet, setting aside things for keepsakes and others to go to the church to help those less fortunate than they were. The Spine picked the box up carefully, taking it into the light shining through the open window, a soft breeze tugging at the curtains. A gentle, sad smile touched his lips as he carefully opened it and remembered the day Mum had gotten it from Father, how her eyes shown as she wore it proudly. 

With a nod, he reverently placed her fedora on his head and looked in her mirror. Somehow, impossibly, he felt as if she was smiling at him just as proud of her tall, silver, automaton son in her hat as she had been when she wore it herself.

No one commented when The Spine came down with the boxes to be donated, the black fedora tipped just so on his head. The hatbox disappeared into his room. Years and decades passed, but as fedoras came and went through wear and tear, only one remained constant and was always there to welcome him home.


End file.
